


waktu.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Yang kau inginkan darinya sesederhana waktu.#Day7 #ArthurMoonWritingContest
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Original Character (OC)
Kudos: 3





	waktu.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** fate grand order adalah sebuah game online yang dikembangkan oleh delightworks dan diterbitkan oleh aniplex dan ditulis oleh kinoko nasu. akai mizuki/moon (original character yang digunakan di karya ini) ialah milik moonwaltz. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** semoga aja masih nyerempet sama temanya huhuhu moon ampuni aku (SUJUD LAGI)

Napasmu tertahan tatkala tanganmu terulur. Kalimat-kalimat itu melantun dari bibirmu. Kau hapal. Kalimat-kalimat itu seakan telah tertanam jauh hingga ke sumsum tulang. Kau ingat dulu, kau pernah menyebutkan kalimat-kalimat yang sama, mencoba memanggil _nya_ sekalipun upaya itu gagal. Dimensi lain kau lompati dengan obsesi yang sama. Memanggil _nya_. Hanya dirinya. Kau manfaatkan semua di sekitarmu hanya untuk mewujudkan ruh dan raganya. Kau memanfaatkan semua hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

Belahan jiwamu. Orang terkasihmu.

Tak peduli bahwa dunia selalu punya kejutan dan sandiwara untuk kalian, itu tetap tak menghilangkan keinginanmu untuk bertemu. _Rindu_. Rindu itu menggebu hingga rasanya sesak, hingga rindu itu merambat menjadi sebuah obsesi yang tak terkira. Obsesi untuk bertemu dengannya, apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun cara dan resikonya. Termasuk dengan memanfaatkan ini semua, menciptakan sebuah lingkaran pemanggilan untuknya.

Keinginanmu sejatinya sederhana. Begitu sederhana.

Yang kau inginkan darinya ialah tangannya yang balas menggenggam tanganmu erat, mengelus buku-buku jemarimu penuh sayang, menatap sepasang matamu seakan kau adalah hartanya yang paling berharga. Yang kau inginkan darinya ialah tatkala ia melepaskan mahkota di kepalanya barang sejenak demi berbaring rebah di sisimu, menatap bintang-bintang di angkasa, membicarakan tahun-tahun di mana ia selalu menjagamu dalam bentuk semilir angin, dedaunan kering, atau bahkan dalam bentuk keberuntungan-keberuntungan yang tak kau sangka. Yang kau inginkan darinya adalah tatap penuh kasih sayang, sebagaimana kau mencintainya dengan seluruh kasih sayang yang kau punya. Yang kau inginkan adalah lupa bahwa kau penyihir dan dirinya raja. Yang kau inginkan darinya begitu sederhana. Ia tak perlu mengangkat pedang demi melawan dunia. Ia tak perlu membangun tangga tertinggi dan memetik rembulan untuk dipersembahkan kepadamu. Yang kau inginkan darinya sesederhana waktu—waktu berdua, waktu untuk menghabiskan masa tua bersama dengan berkasih-kasih ria.

Yang kau inginkan hanya hal-hal sesederhana itu. Yang mendorongmu untuk terobsesi pun hal-hal sederhana itu.

Tapi bukankah itu sama sekali tak salah?

Asap mulai membumbung tinggi setelah kau merapalkan mantra. Kedua matamu memulat menangkap bayang-bayang yang berdiri tegak. Sosok seorang lelaki yang memegang sebuah pedang di tangannya. Kau tak dapat melihat pedang itu dengan jelas, tetapi desir antusias di dadamu membisikkan kalau yang berdiri di hadapanmu sungguhan _dia_.

“Akhirnya.”

Bisikmu kemudian, begitu lirih, begitu halus. Kau menghela napas lega. Kedua tanganmu mengepal, gemetar berkat rasa bahagia yang membuncah. Akhirnya. _Akhirnya._ Kedua matamu terasa mulai memanas. Tak mempercayai sosok pemuda pirang dengan balutan baju zirah yang ada di hadapanmu. Mungkin ini mimpi? Mungkin kau hanya salah lihat dan menyangka orang lain sebagai dirinya?

Kabut itu mulai menghilang perlahan, menampakkan wajahnya. Napasmu tertahan. Itu sungguhan dia. Baju zirah itu. Pedang itu. Rambut pirang itu. Sepasang mata yang selalu mengingatkanmu akan sebuah padang rumput yang begitu luas dan tenang itu. Mata itu selalu tenang, selalu meyakinkan siapapun yang menatapnya bahwa dunia akan baik-baik saja. Oh tentu, tentu saja dunia akan selalu baik-baik saja. Bukankah sekarang dunia memiliki _nya_ , seorang raja dan ksatria terbaik yang pernah kau kenal?

“ _Servant, Saber_ , Arthur Pendragon.”

Kau bersumpah, kau dapat melihat sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat naik membentuk sebuah senyum lepas. Dan di saat yang sama, kau merasakan bahwa sudut-sudut bibirmu terangkat naik sepertinya, begitu lepas, begitu senang.

Itu dia. Itu sungguhan _dia_. Kalian sungguhan bersua. Kalian sungguhan beradu tatap dan tersenyum bersama. Kalian sungguhan akan bersama.

Ini sama sekali bukan mimpi.

Hatimu menghanngat di saat itu juga. Ternyata bahagia itu semenyenangkan ini.

“Apakah Anda _Master_ ku?”


End file.
